Electric power converters (hereafter, power converters) and the like often use feedback from their output to adjust their operation. This is generally referred to as feedback control of the power converter. To implement the feedback control, a mechanism is generally utilized to sample the output from the power converter and to analyze the sampled output (e.g., voltage measured). Based on the analysis, a set of adjustments to the power converter can be determined and submitted to the power converter, thereby resulting in adjusted output. Additionally, feedback control of a power converter can involve continuous adjustments to achieve a desired output.